


SkekZok is into Gelfling

by KingFranPetty



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Jokes, Gossip, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Jokes, Lies, Out of Character, Rumors, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Suggestive Themes, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Seeing as nobody is voting on my test so I'm going to write a different thing.Rumor comes out, SkekZok lewds gelf.
Kudos: 11





	SkekZok is into Gelfling

The Emperor glared at The Scientist. Nervously SkekTek coughed the words, "My Dear Emperor, I fear to ask you... But are you lewding the gelf?" Skekso almost chuckled at this, "Scientist, Do I look like SkekZok?" There was a lot of loud noises. They got closer and closer. Until finally, a Skeksis flopped upon the floor and scrambled up. SkekZok huffed as he got to his feet, "I heard you say my name, do you require my services?" The vulture in the throne looked at him with disappointment. He spat, "No. Me and SkekTek were just talking about Skeksis whom lay with gelfling so you were mentioned."

The Ritual Master disagreed, "I do Not lay with Gelfling!" Then a single lady with a blanket wrapped around her as clothing walked in a sleepy eyed stated. She yanked on SkekZok 's clothes and yawned, "SkekZok, can you come back to bed?" He grumbled so only she could hear, "I'm very busy with the other lords of the crystal of truth right now. I'll be back when I'm back." Now please don't assume our sadistic vulture truly loves Thraa's favorite children, he is merely using the innocent for his own sick demands. The young adult gently grabbed his face near to nuzzle it close while she spoke, "Thank you for your very important work, my Lord." 

The two other Skeksis looked to each other and silently chatted. The sadistic Skeksis shoved her away and hissed, "LEAVE US!" She threw something but missed him and yelled back, "Why CAN'T I be special enough for YOU?!" This is about they got into a yelling match. SkekTek whispered to SkekSo, "So those noises were SkekZok?" SkekSo apathically nodded.

Later!

Two gelfling stood to guard yet they spoke. The man told the other man, "I heard a warning that a horrible bird has been going around attempting to mate the guards in the castle." The taller man pressed doubt, "Who told you such a clear lie?" Having found this area clear of threat. They both walked on. The first one joked, "Lie? You think THAT is a clear lie? No, the rumor that one of the crystal lords are infatuated with Gelfling." Just then they heard a sound behind them. The two guards turned and aimed their weapons. Only to find a Skeksis. The alien vulture greeted them, "Hello guards."

The Ritual Master got lower to them and continued, "You must help me with... Something important." Noticeably licking his beak hungrily at the last words. The two men looked up, unsure and a little afraid. In the background, SkekSil watched this. SkekZok took a clawed hand and moved to touch them. He mimicked a level of kindness and affection his rotten, cold, heart couldn't have, "Don't be afraid. The lords would never harm you." The two unwinged stood frozen as claws inched nearer. Then suddenly The Chamberlain bust in lying worry, "Ritual Master! What are YOU DOING to those little innocent gelfling?!!"

A guard felt himself being touched and made a lewded sound. His fellow guard grabbed his hand and run off. SkekZok reached out to reclaim his prey to find the guard reaching back. I partly mean it in this case but very partly, Thanks SkekSil. I really don't feel like writing that.

Well that's all I got folks!!

Have a great day.


End file.
